Never,Ever
by Tempo90
Summary: A songfic about Nergal's rise and fall from Darkness. Possible Oneshot


_Tempo90:_Ok everyone…this is my first attempt at a songfic, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. Fire Emblem is the property of intelligent systems, not me…cause if it did, I'd have Akatsuki no Megami out in English before now.

_This is the song._

This is the fic.

* * *

_Sitting in my room, staring at the wall_

_I can't believe it's happening_

_Once so wonderful, now,_

_Life's a twisted kind of reality, a fantasy_

_Don't know where to begin._

A hand was placed on Nergal's shoulder softly and the deep voice of Athos said "I'm sorry my friend…we did all we could, but it was in vain…Ninis has passed beyond this mortal coil, and has entered the plane of the spirit."

Nergal broke into great sobs and pounded his fist into the plush bed which he and Ninis had shared scant days ago. "And the children?" He asked between sobs.

"They live, and are healthy…they have her hair and eyes, but the lad resembles you in the face, while the girl resembles her mother."

Nergal slowly stood up. "Have the Arcadians look after them…I'm returning to my research…I will bring her back."

Athos gave Nergal a piercing stare. "Nergal! I will not have you talk of such blasphemy…Ninis wouldn't want this, you know this."

Nergal fixed Athos with an unwavering glance. "You are either with me…or against me…old friend."

_Saw your love for me vanish_

_In a single moment of stupidity_

_Nightmare this may be, but it's not a dream, ooh_

_I want to scream, a broken heart still bleeds._

"Abandon this research my love…If I must die, then it is my fate." Ninis said pleadingly.

"I won't let this illness take you…I will make you better," Nergal said "I'm sorry Ninis…"

"Please…do this for me…your wife…your lover." Ninis said, but was only met with silence. She broke into tears and ran away , the wind carrying her sorrow to Nergal's lab. "…I'm sorry Ninis" he said as he turned toward his lecturn and continued his reading on "Quintessence".

The memory ran through Nergal's head and he fell to his knees in the desert and let out an inhumane yell that echoed through the night.

_Never ever talk, Never ever smile_

_Knowing that my life wont be the same_

_Never ever touch, Never ever feel_

_I will never hear you call my name…again._

_In my dreams I see, see you come to me, a memory of times of old_

_Waking up, I realize Hell's as cool as ice_

_And the touch of sin did get me in_

_Nothing burns like the cold._

Nergal awoke, covered in a cold sweat. "That dream again. Am I forever to be plagued by it?" He asked rhetorically, as he grabbed his robe and went to his balcony, overlooking the Dragons Gate. The wind blew fiercely and whistled around his legs, causing him to pull the robe tighter against his body.

"My lord?" Sonia asked.

"What is it?" Nergal replied.

"Lord Darin of Laus is here…he has come to offer fealty to you, and aid you in your plot to crush Lycia."

"I'll be down shortly." he said turning toward his dresser to grab his turban, the ugly scar running along his eye from where Athos has struck him with Forblaze. A long sigh emitted from Nergal as the turban was placed on his head, covering the scar with the cloth.

_Never ever talk, Never ever smile_

_Knowing that my life wont be the same_

_Never ever touch, Never ever feel_

_I will never hear you call my name…again_

_As we sin, so do we suffer_

_I've fallen from grace, want to turn back time and make it undone_

Raion bellowed "Use the blessing of Ninis Grace on Eliwood now!" and Ninian danced, glowing with an ethereal power, which fortified Eliwood's defense.

"Ninis Grace?" Nergal uttered softly as his morphs were decimated before his eyes, even Limstella falling before the might of Durendal. He coughed and blood flew from his lips as he lay dying on the floor.

"Yes Nergal…She is your child," Athos said solemnly. "You've been using your own children to summon the dragons and you didn't even know it."

Tears welled up in Nergal's eyes as Eliwood finished off the Dragon which was summoned out of desperation by Nergal.

"Athos…bring Eliwood, Ninian and Nils to me…please old friend. Grant me this one last request."

"I will." Athos said gesturing to the three.

"Eliwood…I am a fool…My dreams were clouded by my weakness…I only wanted to revive my wife…Ninis."

"Ninis?!" Nils gasped.

"Yes Nils…Ninis"

"Mother…" Ninian said.

"Then that means you're Ninian and Nils'…" Eliwood trailed off.

"Yes Eliwood," He coughed more violently "I am their father…I am so sorry for what I have done…please…end it."

"Alright…" Eliwood said softly.

_Never ever talk, Never ever smile_

_Knowing that my life wont be the same_

_Never ever touch, Never ever feel_

_I will never hear you call my name_

_Never ever talk, Never ever smile_

_All I see: a future full of fear_

_Never ever touch, Never ever feel_

_I can never whisper in your ear…_

Nergal turned his head so the slice would be clean. "Ninis…I'm coming to join you"

_I'm sorry.  
_

* * *

Please R&R._  
_


End file.
